It's Me: Five Nights At Freddys 2
by BioVenom
Summary: Based off of a theory I came up while watching the game
1. Chapter 1

Error. My senses slowly regained and I found my vision being partly blocked and only could see through two eye sockets. Then I realized I was on stage in front of room full of rows of tables with party hats...it seemed so...familiar. Then I turned my head to the left of me making a slow mechanical noise and sawn an animatronic figure in a shape of a chicken, Chica. That name popped up in my head as I first sawn it but didn't knew why. As I turned to my head to the right I sawn another one in a shape of a rabbit, Bonnie. Why...why are these things so familiar to me? Then my vision began to blur until I was blind and lost consciousness. It's me.


	2. Chapter 2

Error. I started to see I was in an office, and one hallway in front two vents on the side. I heard faint voices of a man. "...Make sure to crank the music box...only...one is effected by it..." Scenes of me placing the mask over my head came and a song at times played faintly in the background. I felt numb when seeing this but for a strange reason this all seemed to familiar to me. Error. Next thing I noticed I was looking at the same party room again but something felt...off. I looked to my side to see Chica but when I sawn her I see her starting to look at me from the side not moving her head away. I looked to my other side of my head and sawn Bonnie looking at me the same way. As I wondered why they were glaring at me like that I suddenly started to hear a electronic buzzing noise and noticed my vision flashing like a old tv screen until my vision went black causing me to lose consciousness again. It's me.


	3. Chapter 3

Error. "...To the adults...the just...stare..." Bonnie was right in front of me with no face and I quickly put the mask on my head trying to calm down. The two Foxy's were at the hallway ready to charge at me as i flickered the flashlight in the old Foxy while I hidden in the mask...I need...the money...I need it for-...Error. At first it was static so I couldn't see anything but as I slowly regain my vision first thing I sawn was a face...of a golden bear. As I sawn it in front of me a voice came to my head..."There was a spare...someone with a suit...a...golden..." I turned my head to both of my sides and sawn Chica and Bonnie staring at me completely with no eyes. "They...just...stare..." A voice said in my mind as I looked at the three animatronics. Suddenly everyone blacked out and I lost consciousness. It's me.


	4. Chapter 4

Error "What are you still doing here? Didn't you heard it's closed? Ok...just hurry with your shift and go, it's safer than walking after shift hours..." I sawn images of different animatronics trying to get into my office...one in particular was Golden Freddy...I sawn his face in the shadows that is the hallway. "Golden suit..." "Make sure the animatronics doesn't hurt anyone in the morning ok?" Voices of the same man went flooding to me...Flitz...his name was...Flitz he was the man that took place after me. Suddenly screams could be heard and then the next thing I sawn was blood my vision was blurred red as Mangle bitten harder into the frontal lobe of my skull causing more blood to poor...the next thing I remembered was me being sent to the hospital and they done surgery on me...I thought it was over then...but at that night after the bite...I started to hear the song that played before...faintly in the background...and a black figure appeared in a shape of the Freddy animatronic with glowing white eyes and mouth. I began to feel...light headed and I felt myself fading away until...I died. My vision once again I could see two deep black eye sockets staring at me with a hollow smile and purple streaks that's coming down from its eyes. "I always hated that puppet..." A voice said in my mind. I couldn't move my head anymore just look at the face in front of me. I felt like I was slowly slipping into darkness the corners of my vision going black I felt lost...cold...lonely. Before I totally was blind and was probably going to black out I sawn a check on someone's hand saying a name. Jeremy Flitzgerald. That was me...it's me. Rebooting system.


End file.
